Say When
by Sammehnz
Summary: Rose and Dimitri get called into a training camp. What happens when Rose has enough of Dimitri not admitting the feelings she knows he has? Rated T for minor swearing and some typical RosexDimitri moments hehe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first VA fanfiction. Any my first proper story thing as well. I wrote another story of my own but it wasn't very successful =( oh well haha  
Review and tell me what you think, if i should continue or deem myself as a crappy writer.  
Thank you**

**x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Rose**

I was awoken from a very pleasant dream of me with the most sexy guardian alive -Dimitri Belikov- when there was an aggressive and persistent knock on my door. I groaned and pushed the covers that were surrounding my head back roughly.

"Training!" A perky girls voice practically sung from the other side of my door.

No way.

My eyes darted over to the clock on my bedside table before widening in horror.

"Stupid alarm." I glared as I slumped out of bed.

This was so typical. The one time I try do something right, like setting my alarm the night before, very un-Rose-like, it bites me in the arse. Now I would have to deal with Comrade and his stupid Zen life lessons about organization for the next hour.

I made a snap decision to skip a shower, since I had already had one before I went to bed as well as having a chance of cutting down Dimitri's lecture by maybe even two seconds. If I'm lucky.

I threw on a pair of grey, snug-fitting joggers, a black tank and my battered, but loyal, running shoes. I secured my long, dark hair up in a high pony tail, showing off my Marks the way Dimitri had told me to, rather than cutting all my hair off. I put on a thin coat of the gloss Dimitri had bought me as an after thought before grabbing my gear bag, ducking out the door and heading down to the gym.

_Thanks for waking me_ I silently sent to Lissa's mind as I rounded the corner and into the open doors of the gym.

I found Dimitri there, laying on his back on one of the sparring mats, reading a western novel, like always. He was wearing navy sweats with a plain black t-shirt, his hair loose and hanging around him gorgeously. I walked over to him, trying not to move to fast and seem eager, and slipped my bag off my shoulder and dropped it to the floor.

"Morning, Comrade." I smiled devilishly as he got up, tossing his book over towards his own gear bag.

He smiled back quickly, one of his rare smiles that I refused to think of him giving to anyone besides me, before setting into Mentor Mode.

"You're late. Our time is cut short as it is. Go do a few-"

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself. I snapped my lips shut. I really didn't want to get on his bad side today.

"We have been called into a training camp for novices and their mentor's." He surprised me by replying calmly in his light Russian accent, retying his shoe. "Guardian Petrov thought it would be beneficial for us both to participate, so we are leaving when classes start. Training will be half an hour, then you can pack and meet me by the gates when the first period bell rings. Five laps, then meet me back here and we'll spar for the remainder."

"Got'cha, Comrade." I saluted before turning to go outside to do my laps, I spun around just before I stepped out the door. "Gonna join me?" I winked, he just shook his head with a low rumble of a laugh.

I took that as a 'no' and began jogging along the track. Five laps wasn't much compared to what I usually did so I finished them quickly and sprinted back into the gym.

"I take it all these laps are paying off?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, they hurt like a bitch but they are definitely helpful." I smiled, gulping down the water from the bottle he threw to me. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"Oh, of course not, Roza." His smirk instantly slipped from his face when he realised what he had called me. It make my heart flutter and butterflies riot in my stomach, but his Mentor Mask was back on again as he stepped onto the mat and crouched into a fighting stance.

I chewed the inside of my cheek at the new awkward tension in the air now but walked onto the mat and got ready anyway.

We circled each other for a few seconds before I lunged at him, timing my moves just right so that my leg connected against his ribs in a flash. Or so it should have.

I was fast, but he was _so_ fast. His hand darted out, quick as lightning, and caught my ankle. His twisted his arm swiftly, death rolling me as I fell to the ground.

"That was good." He told me, circling me as I got to my feet. "But your timing is slightly off. Use diversions before striking."

I nodded, considering as he crouch back into his stance. I ducked under his arm, coming up behind him and was about to throw a punch into his ribs from behind, but he twirled too quickly, catching me from behind this time and restraining me against his chest.

"You're dead." He whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spin. He released me from his hold and I dropped to the ground, quickly skidding away from him and standing back up.

_Use diversions before striking_. I told myself, repeating his words.

I studied him carefully, watching his footing and movements. I timed it right this time and banked right, before jumping back and striking his left side with my foot. This time it did connect with his ribs and he smiled broadly.

"Good, Rose. Much better."

We continued on like that until we were both sweating and puffing. When I got in a good hit, he would praise me and give comments and advice when he caught me out. We worked in sync with each other and the time was gone before I even realised it had started.

"Good work today. Go pack." He held out his hand, helping me up from where his previous move had knocked me down.

His hand was warm and rough as he heaved me up and walked off to get his gear bag.

I got mine too and walked back to the dhampir dorms, throwing some extra clothes and toiletries into my gear bag, on top of my training things. I got changed into my skinny jeans, threw on a baggy jersey and grabbed my flats before leaving my room. I quickly ran by Lissa's room, but she wasn't there, probably with Christian, so I didn't feel particularly excited about getting sucked into her mind. I left a note about where I was and that I'd see her Monday.

I met Dimitri by the school gates, where he was dressed in jeans and his duster, leaning against a shiny black Hummer, just as a high shrill signalled the beginning of the school day.

"Oh, Vlady upgrades, huh?" I grinned, running my hand along the glossy finish.

"And Rose upgrades too. You're on time." He spoke as he unhitched himself from leaning on the door. "For once. The training camp runs on a day time schedule. Training us to be aware at all times. It's a long drive and I'd like to make it by nightfall so we better leave now. Are you ready?"

"Yep." I made a popping sound on the end of the 'p' and threw my bag into the back seat.

Dimitri opened the passenger door for me and closed it when I had slipped in.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. If you would like me to continue, suggestions would be great =)  
x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They seriously made my day! =) I don't think I mentioned this before but the story is set kinda after Frostbite but before Shadowkiss, sorry if I didnt make that clear, I'm a noob =) hehe.  
Anyway please review and tell me what you think  
x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Rose**

Once Dimitri had slipped into the driver's seat, the Hummer roared to life and he drove out the school gates. We fell silent after the droning of the engine finally calmed and all I could hear was the crunch of gravel under the tires.

I was suddenly very aware of the electric tension sizzling through the air between us. I absently played with a frayed string hanging from my jersey.

It was a very un-Rose-like habit. I was _not_ a fidgeter. But I guess that is what Dimitri did to me.

I was never so self conscious and unsure of myself as I was around him, which just made me want to fight harder to act calm and collected.

I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. He was drumming his fingers of one hand vaguely on the steering wheel while the other was resting casually on the gear shift. I had tried to stay quiet, because that was what he had continuously told me to do other times, but it was bugging me.

"Do you want to turn up some tracks so you can actually have a beat to tap to?" I asked with a smirk, jerking my chin in the direction of his hand.

"Some of us can think for ourselves, Rose." Dimitri countered, abruptly stopping my witty response.

I stared at him. _Why am I such a dick? _He shook his head and leant forward, turning the dials until a station came on. He fiddled around a bit more, finding a good station, before turning the volume up.

Now I stared more. It was actually a pretty alright station.

His eyes darted nervously from the corner of his eye, looking between me and the road.

"What?" He asked, seeming so normal and not mentor like. Why couldn't he just feel what he wants?

He turned this time to look into my face.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you." I smiled, trying to make up for my lapse of wit before.

"That's a bad thing?"

"You tell me, Comrade." I whispered, staring straight ahead.

He turned straight ahead too, our conversation instantly dying.

We drove along in silence for a while, neither of us giving in and talking first. When my stomach grumbled for the millionth time, I guess Dimitri couldn't ignore me anymore.

"There's a McDonald's just up the road." He said without looking at me.

"Good. I'm starved."

My mouth was practically watering from the thought of a McChicken burger, I hadn't had one in so long it was pathetic. I hadn't even realised we had come into a township until now, partly because darkness was definitely creeping into the sky.

We pulled into a parking space and went into the crowded food court. I ordered the McChicken that I most definitely deserved and Dimitri bought two of the same for himself. As we got our tray and slid into one of the booths, I noticed a lot of eyes on Dimitri. It ticked me off but I tried to ignore it.

It's not his fault he's hot.

We ate and Dimitri slowly dissolved back into his easy-going self. He laughed at the way I ate, because apparently it was funny. I threw him death glares and stole his ketchup as I pulled my tongue out at him. We finished off our food and ducked out the door, me trying to block Dimitri from any persistent looks from the girls.

We drove along the road for a while as the street lights slowly started to come on. Dimitri fumbled around with a map, turning it around with his eyebrows pulled together in a frown. Eventually he pulled over, after running onto the other side of the road a few times.

"Give it here." I snatched the map from him, sick of the same confused expression on his face.

"I'll call Alberta. I think I was supposed to turn off here." He already had his phone out as he pointed out the turn off on the map.

"Alberta, we-" Dimitri cut off before grunting. "Call me when you get this, we are a little lost. Talk to you soon."

"Comrade admits he's wrong." I grinned at him, tossing the map into the back seat.

"Yeah, it's a bitch. But don't tell anyone I said that." He grinned back, repeating my words from earlier.

"Oh, of course not." I beamed back, but his face instantly turned back into a hard mask.

I guess he was remembering that he had called me Roza.

I don't know why, but it pissed me off. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and staring out the window.

"What is it, Rose?" He asked after a few moments.

I turned to him, fuming.

"As if you don't know!" I yelled, glaring into his warm brown eyes. The hurt in them didn't relieve my anger.

"Rose, I don't know what you're-"

"Yes, you do!" I countered, jabbing my finger at him. "You always do this! You let yourself do what you want, what _we_ want, then you regret it and act as if there is nothing between us!"

"There is nothing between us!" He yelled back, his jaw clenching and unclenching as I stayed quiet.

I felt prickling behind my eyes and looked away from him, out the windscreen. I never though it would hurt this much to hear him say that there was nothing, _nothing_ at all between us.

He was breathing so heavily that I noticed when it slowed back down to normal pace.

"Rose…I-" His sentence was cut off by a shrill coming from his phone. He looked down at it and back up at me, pressing the end button.

That shocked me but what shocked me more was when I looked up into the contradictory emotions playing within his eyes. There was anger, but now it was drowning in regret, sorrow, and guilt.

"Dimitri?" I asked in no more than a whisper.

He glanced out the windscreen, staring far off in the distance before locking his eyes with mine.

"Roza…" He sighed, searching my face before continuing. "When it comes down to it, you're seventeen, I'm twenty-four. I shouldn't feel the things that I do for you. I've tried not to, God, you have to know I have, but I cant get you out of my head." He reached forward and brushed his fingers gently along my lips. My breath caught in my throat as I stared back at him. "Every part of you is etched there. It might be against everything that is right, but I don't want to let it go."

"What are the things you feel for me?" I whispered, already partly knowing the answer but needing to hear him say it, he inhaled deeply, biting his lip.

"I know after everything you've been through," He hesitated on the words, knowing he didn't need to speak of Mason's death as well as the Tasha situation aloud. "That you would find it hard to trust me and be able to be with me, but just say the word," he moved his fingers to linger along my cheekbone, "And I'll always be there for you. I'll always be yours."

"What word?" I whispered again, the sparks in the air suddenly wildly whirling around his words.

Dimitri blushed. Actually blushed. It was so sexy on him that I pretty much wanted to pounce on him then and there. I studied him, trying to figure out what word he wanted me to say.

"I love you, Dimitri." I breathed, not noticing how close we were until I felt his breath on my lips as he sighed.

"I love you more, my Roza."

"I said the word." I smiled, toning down my cheekiness, not wanting to ruin the most perfect moment.

"Then I'm yours." Dimitri murmured, leaning in the rest of the small distance as his fingers brushed down from where they had been on my cheekbone, to tangled in the hair low on my neck. I just had time to smile blissfully at him before his soft lips lightly brushed mine.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully the RosexDimitri moments were okay, I'm kinda crappy at romance. I'm not that deep hehe.  
Chapter 3 will probably be up tomorrow =) Thank you for reading. Suggestions if I'm doing something wrong. =)  
x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all your reviews. I'm struggling with the romantic stuff, so if you think someone would be better at writing that part, they can do it. But if you can bare it with me then that's also super cool =)  
Thank you. Review =D x**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rose**

The kiss was so full of love that it made me want to fly away, just as long as I could take my Russian God with me.

I mean, sure, we had kissed before, more than once at that, but this was like no other. His lips moulded against mine, moving in the perfect kind of rhythm to leave me in a trance. His lips were soft and silky, but something about that just made them all the more masculine. I felt his lips stretch into a smile as he continued to kiss me with utter softness. The way his hands cradled my face was so gentle it was like he thought I would break any second.

I wanted to show him I wasn't a fragile, little girl. I _needed_ to show him. I couldn't risk him pulling away like he always had.

I twisted my fists roughly into his hair, forming curls around my hands. I pulled his mouth harder against mine and lifted up in my chair so I could attempt to press my body against his. He seemed to respond, sliding the hand that was on my shoulder, down my waist and unclipped my seatbelt while the one behind my neck held me firmly against his lips.

I folded my arm out of the belt, not breaking the kiss, and got closer to him. He opened his mouth against mine, running his tongue slowly along my bottom lip before meeting mine when I opened my mouth too.

When my tongue found his, a jolt ran through me, so vibrant and consuming that I knew Dimitri could not have possibly missed it. Feeling bold, I caught his bottom lip between both of mine and sucked gently, grazing softly with my teeth.

He made the most satisfying sound I had ever heard, coming from the back of his throat.

It was somewhere between a moan, a sigh and a groan. It erupted through his chest, up his throat and into my mouth, fuelling the fire that was already threatening to overtake me.

Both his hands found my waist quickly, lifting me across the gear shift and onto his lap so quick that I hardly noticed. That could have also had something to do with the hotness of his kiss.

I sat facing him with my knees either side of him in the drivers seat, holding his face while I kissed him with all the passion I could muster.

This had been a long time coming, so it was silly to even consider it being anything but intense.

"Oh, Roza…" He sighed in my ear before kissing his way down my collar bone, leaving a scorching trail there.

I lent my head back, giving him more room and a soft moan escaped my lips.

At that moment, I fantasised about him being a Moroi, drinking from me. Yeah, it was wrong as whore-ish, but whatever! He made me feel tings that probably shouldn't even be legal.

I buried my face in his hair and inhaled his rich, earthy scent as I felt his hand skim along the top line of my jeans before trailing up under my jersey.

Against my command, I gasped.

Dimitri's hand froze, his kisses halting on my neck before he pulled back with an appalled look on his face.

"Roza… I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling his hands completely free from any contact with my body.

I smiled at him reassuringly and pulled back too but remained straddling him. Like hell I wanted to stop! But I figured this was a major step for Dimitri and me so I was most definitely not going to knock it.

"You are truly amazing, Rosemarie." He whispered, caressing from my temple to my chin.

"For the record," I leant down and kissed his cheek before swinging back into the passenger seat, "I prefer Roza, Comrade."

Suddenly his phone rung again and I remembered him ending the call last time.

"And I prefer Dimitri, Rosemarie." He grinned before flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear.

I smiled sheepishly at him and couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

He had given in.

I was so happy that I didn't even mind that Alberta was wasting our quality time.

Dimitri Belikov wanted me. And admitted it.

"The service is very sketchy out here, sorry I couldn't take your call." He smiled devilishly at me. "It's too dangerous to carry on tonight. We will call into a motel for the night then leave first thing. I'll call in the morning for directions. See you soon." He shut his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"So, Dimitri admits he's wrong, loves me and lies. I'm definitely rubbing off on you." I clicked my belt back in and reached over to do his too.

"Definitely not a bad thing." He murmured, stealing a peck when I lent over.

"Hey," I said, pointing my finger at him in mock-disappointment, "There will be none of that, Comrade."

He flashed me a grin and reached back to get the map again.

"Oh, _God_" I rolled my eyes, promptly getting a smack over the head by Dimitri with the map.

I giggled against my will. I think Dimitri might have finally put his Mentor Mask away, for good.

I lent over and looked at the map, but really just wanting a closer proximity with him. He pointed to a spot, then looked up along the road.

"There is a motel just around the block." He said, abandoning the map and pulling up the handbrake. "It might not be too flash, but it's all I could find." His tone was apologetic, unnecessary, but apologetic all the same.

We pulled away from the curb and continued on through the darkening roads. We turned left at a junction, where I saw the motel without him needing to point it out to me.

It wasn't overly big, but not little either. We drove in through the opening gates and stopped by the reception area. We walked in together, me hugging myself from the sudden chill.

"Welcome." The lady behind the counter greeted us, a friendly, but suspicious smile on her painted red lips. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there a room available for the two of us? We will be gone first thing in the morning." Dimitri spoke smoothly, tucking his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

I was a lot warmer now, but I decided to ignore the fact that that was probably why he did it.

The receptionist looked us over, an eyebrow raising with a smirk before she glanced at the computer, typing and clicking now and then.

"You're in luck. Room 15 is free." She smiled handing us a card key. "Enjoy you're night."

We both said our thanks and walked back to the Hummer. We drove it into the carport beside the block of rooms ours was in and jumped out, Dimitri carrying both our bags up the two flights of stairs.

He managed to still remain holding the bags and put the card in the slot to activate the doors. It clicked as it unlocked and we strode in, shutting and relocking the door behind us.

The room was cute. It was basically a huge bedroom with a kitchen bench running along one wall and a door leading to the bathroom. There was a ranch slider on the back wall that opened out onto a balcony.

I smiled and went to go check out the stuff in the kitchen as Dimitri dumped our bags beside the bed.

I froze. There was a double bed, but that was it. I suppose Dimitri and I were a couple now so of course we would share a bed, but I was getting nervous.

I mean, this was all new to me. Well, to be fair, I had a little experience, but that pretty much stopped at some heavy making out and minor groping.

Dimitri was twenty-four, he would definitely have a lot of experience, especially judging by his super hotness. My hands shook slight as I lent them against the kitchen bench.

_Get it together,_ I urged myself.

I had wanted Dimitri for so long in that way, but now that I might actually get it, I was scared out of my mind. What if I was really, really horrible at it? What if I froze up like I was now? And I was only thinking about it.

"Roza…" Dimitri murmured from behind me, his arms snaking around my waist, I knew he would be able to feel my short, panicky breaths. "What's wrong?" He spun me around in his arms. "The wind will change and your face will be stuck like that." He lent down and kissed my forehead gently, where I imagined there were deep creases.

Something must have clicked within him, because he pulled back a little to look back into my face.

"I'm not going to pressure you. We don't have to do anything, Roza." His voice was so full of love and apology that I tilted my head up to his.

When I looked up into his kind brown eyes, all my nerves melted away. Why had I been worried? Dimitri would be gentle and careful and never pushy.

I smiled slightly, gauging his reaction as I rested my hands against his chest.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling more bold than I ever had in my life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hopefully it was worth it =D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter =) hehe I can't stop writing now. Thank you so so so much for being so kind and helpful. You guys rock! I'm such a nerd, your reviews are making me giggle like a retard. hehe THANK YOU!  
****Review hehe. Oh and I don't own VA and all that legal stuff. I forgot to mention that too =S oopsie  
x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Rose**

Dimitri stared at me, trying to believe his ears I guess, I hardly believed mine either.

At that moment it seemed as if the walls were closing in on us, the pressure in the air hanging heavily around us. His eyes darted around my face before resting on my lips. I didn't give him a chance to make up any excuse as I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

My heart thumped against my ribs, threatening to burst right through when the hands that had lightly rested on my waist before were now gripping me firmly. The movement of me putting my arms up and around his neck caused my jersey to ride up, exposing a tiny sliver of my skin. Dimitri didn't need any further encouragement as soon as his fingers grazed the bare skin.

Heat flared through my entire body and I pressed it against him, every inch of us connected and fused together.

His shrugged off his duster and glided his hands to the small of my back under my jersey, resting there to hold me and not let me go. His hands were calloused and rough, but completely sexy, making me yearn for them to be touching more than just my back. He opened my mouth with his, not needing to ask for the permission he knew he would always get, and met my tongue with his. I felt a slight tremor in his movements and it spiked up my confidence to know that maybe he too wasn't as carefree and unnerved as he seemed.

I was only slightly aware of his small steps back until we both fell onto the bed. I was completely on top of him, his hands making sure of that, and in hindsight I would have been worried about him thinking I was heavy, but right now I was worried of nothing except not feeling his skin on mine quick enough.

He broke the kiss but kept his lips brushing mine.

"Roza…" He sighed, the movements making my lips tingle.

He pulled back further, moving his thumb to run over my bottom lip, pulling it down. With a groan he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. I felt his weight on me, but I knew he was partly supporting himself too so he wouldn't crush me.

Winding my fingers back into his hair I tugged him back down so his lips connected with mine. I moved one hand to his shoulder, slid it down his waist and to the hem of his shirt. I tugged it a couple of times so he would know what I wanted and he smirked against my lips, reaching one hand up to the back of his neck and yanking it off quickly, having to break the kiss in the process.

It was my turn to stare.

Dimitri had his strong arms either side of me to hold his weight. His legs were tangled up in mine and I saw the heavy rise and fall of his quick breathing. I had seen him without a shirt on before, hell I had touched and kissed that chest before.

But this was different. There was no lust charm controlling us this time, I could see everything clearly with my own mind prompting my motives.

I reached both my hands out, placing them on his hard shoulders first. His skin was smooth and warm, hot even. I glanced up at his face quickly to see his expression. He was staring at me with a proud look, one corner of his perfect mouth titled up devilishly. I ran my hands over his chest slowly, trembling against my will. When my hands reached his stomach, I felt his intake of breath and grinned up at him. He leant forward and slowly eased my jersey up over my head and tossed it to the floor. Out of reflex I sucked in and he stared at my bare torso hungrily.

Suddenly he came crashing down on me with a groan and I wrapped my legs around his hips, making sure he was as close as possible. I dug my nails into his back and heard him groan again.

He made a wet trail of smouldering kiss up from my mouth to my ear, where he bit it softly, causing my body to tremble with excitement. He continued the trail down my neck and to the base of my throat, then down my chest.

I moaned out and moved my hands to my jeans, fumbling with the button because I was shaking so much. Dimitri stopped his kisses and pulled back again, resting his hand over mine with a smile.

"Not tonight, my Roza." He whispered, tucking my hair behind one ear and kissing my forehead lightly.

"Why not?" I pouted, saying the same words I had before.

His laugh was so carefree that I wanted to cry with joy.

"Because I want to do this right. Think about how good it will be when we finally do." He murmured sexily in my ear.

I giggled and released him from my legs. He climbed off me, giving me a quick wink before taking his bag and going into the bathroom.

I stayed on the bed while he was in there, trying to slow my breathing back down and laughing.

Laughing was a funny thing to do but I had to. I was laying in my bra and jeans on a bed me and Dimitri had just had what could be the hotness make out ever on. It was a funny situation. I stretched my arms out just as he came back into the room.

"Exactly where I left you." He grinned, kissing me quickly but so passionately that I would probably have to start the entire calm breathing activity again.

He was wearing pyjama bottoms with no shirt still and he smelt minty-fresh. I grinned up and him, reaching for him so I could pull him back down. He dodged me and laughed.

"It's all yours." He told me, jerking his chin at the bathroom.

I huffed and got up, grabbing my bag and ducking into the bathroom. I got dressed into boxers shorts and a singlet, brushed my teeth and went back out into the bedroom. I dumped my bag and saw Dimitri laying in the bed, his hands behind his head with his eyes shut.

"Sleeping on the job, Comrade?" I beamed, sliding into the other side of the bed.

He readjusted his pillow and turned on his side so we were facing each other. He reached out under the covers and grabbed me, pulling me tight against his chest.

"Steady on, Cowboy." I winked and snuggled against his chest.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this." He whispered, tracing teasing little circles on my lower back.

"If its anything like it has been for me, then I'm sorry you had to go through it." I whispered back, kissing his chest.

I felt a light pressure of the top of my head as his lips brushed against my hair.

"Goodnight, my Roza. I love you."

"I love you too."

Within seconds I felt myself drift off to sleep in the arms of my Russian God.

In the morning, I felt myself slowly coming back to consciousness. I rolled over in the bed, searching for Dimitri. When I opened my eyes after futile attempts at fumbling in the dark and saw that he wasn't there.

I sat up quickly, wrapping the covers around me just as I heard the front door creak open.

My instincts kicked in and I silently climbed out of bed, sneaking over to press myself against the far wall.

I took a deep breath and sprung out, only to smack into the hard wall of Dimitri's chest. I stumbled back, holding my head and he chuckled as he steadied me.

"Way to scare me." I huffed, rubbing my forehead.

"You looked so peaceful asleep that I didn't want to disrupt you." He smiled apologetically, "I called Alberta, I know where we are going now. I just checked out so get ready and we will leave." He smile and leant down to kiss the part of my forehead I was rubbing.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" I asked, grinning mischievously at him.

"I may love you, but I am still your mentor. Show some respect." He spoke in a serious voice but I didn't have to look at his face to know he was mucking around.

I giggled and threw my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Belikov."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Oh and I wasn't being mean about the reference of me being a retard =D**


	5. Chapter 5

****

I hope you liked chapter 4 =) I just counted and I have 17 reviews! Thats amazing! Other people have like heaaaps but I was so stoked when I had 1 =D  
Chapter 5 is here, and I was wondering if you think I should stick with Rose POV or switch to Dimitri's for some chapters. Please help me.  
I just read my emails and I'm so happy people have story alerted this hehe. I'm so tarded with all this stuff, bare with me =S  
Thanks for reading x

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Rose**

We had packed up our things and left the motel, driving towards the training camp using Alberta's instructions. The Hummer was a manual, so I couldn't hold Dimitri's hand along the way like I wished. I settled with putting my hand on his knee anyway.

It was warm, so I was glad I had decided on wearing my track shorts and tank, pulling my hair up into a messy, high pony tail.

He would glance over at me now and then, flashing me a smile I had become so accustomed to.

He gear shifted up into fifth and reached his hand over to stroke my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"There will be wards up at the training camp. You will be safe." He whispered, his eyes looking tormented.

I suppose after the incident in Spokane, Dimitri was overly protective, not like I minded. I smile reassuringly at him and put my hand over his, squeezing quickly before letting go and returning my hand to his knee. His hand went back to rest of the gear stick as we turned onto a narrow, dirt road leading into a dense forest.

"I don't suppose we could just skip the training camp?" I grinned. I definitely had much better idea for the both of us.

"That is a very tempting offer." He spoke smoothly, the accent in his voice making the words sound seductive. "But Alberta is not stupid. She may come to the conclusion that I am abusing my rights as your mentor and taking advantage of you." He smiled wickedly, before pulling into one of the parking spaces out of sight of the main area.

We both got out and shut our doors, Dimitri coming around to my side to grab our bags.

I didn't want to waste what could be my last opportunity to kiss him, so when we walked past me I grabbed his wrist and pulled him against me.

"What if I want to be taken advantage of?" I whispered in his ear, attempting to pull off the sexiness he so naturally had.

I grabbed both his hands and set them on my hips, moving my hands to rest on his chest. His eyes drunk me in with an animalistic need and I took that as my cue to lean in.

Instead of pressing my lips to his, I bit down on his lower lip softly. I sucked on his gently while I looked up into his eyes. I could already see that last nights passion was resurfacing.

He held me roughly to him, stepping us back until I felt the cold metal of the car pressed against my back. I let go of his lip and he kissed me heavily, his hands roaming up underneath my thin t-shirt.

"You do not make my job easy." He whispered against my lips, pulling back and grabbing our bags.

I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned.

"It's not my fault you can't resist." I turned and began walking over to the track leading to the campsite.

"Actually," He began from close behind me, "It is entirely your fault." He kissed the spot on the back of my neck where my Molnija Marks were tattooed. "Thank you for not cutting your hair."

I smiled at him when he fell into step beside me and we came to the opening of the encampment.

"Ah! You must be Guardian Belikov and Miss Hathaway from Vladimir's Academy, yes?" A thin guy with a clipboard and funny accent greeted us.

"Yes. We are sorry for our late arrive, but we got caught by the night." Dimitri transferred the bags to one hand so he could shake the guys hand. I noticed his glance sideways at me, giving me a cheeky smile.

"Not to worry. A lot of you were in the same boat I'm afraid. I am surprised to see you here Miss Hathaway, it has been many years since I saw our very own Janine Hathaway here." He grinned, shaking my hand too. "Name's Liam. You can both get your cabins sorted. The novices are on the left wing, guardian's on the right. The novice room is communal, but the guardians will have their own. Breakfast will be at seven in the larger building there."

With that he left us standing there like dorks.

Dimitri gave me a sidelong glance and carried our stuff over to the cabins. Inside the cabin there was a long hallway running through from the left wing to the right, with two sets of bathrooms in the middle. We went left to the novices side first where we found a door on either side of the hall, one reading 'MALE' the other 'FEMALE.'

"They don't mince words do they?" I muttered, pushing the 'female' door open.

We I walked in, an obvious conversation died. The room consisted of a crap-load of bunks and nothing else. Girls were sprawled out on them, gossip hanging in the air.

"Hey, you must be Rosemarie." One girl smiled as she jumped down from her place on a bunk.

She had pretty red hair, the kind of colour girls dye their hair to get, and fair skin.

"It's just Rose." I smiled, stepping into the room with Dimitri on my heels. "This is my mentor, Dimit-" I stopped short, looking at him and trying not to smile, "Guardian Belikov."

I was suddenly forgotten to all the girls in the room as their eyes fell on Dimitri. _My _Dimitri.

I tried to divert their attention, asking where my bed was.

"Oh, sorry. That one there." Red smiled and pointed me to a bunk.

Dimitri carried my bag over to it and set it down.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but we must go speak with Liam." Dimitri spoke smoothly, I knew he wanted to give me some sign that he didn't really mean that, but all the girls had their eyes fixed to him that he couldn't.

I winked for him.

"I'll see you at breakfast. See ya." I smiled at the group of girls, getting a few goodbyes before leaving with Dimitri.

When the door was closed, I heard the roar of gossiping girls pick up. I picked up the word 'Molnijia' and grinned proudly.

"Well, that awkward." I joked, looking up at Dimitri.

His eyes were studying me carefully with the most affectionate look I had ever seen.

"What?" I asked, coming to a stop.

"I wish we didn't have to hide." He smiled, he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around me. "I want to be able to kiss you when I want," He lent forward, brushing a loose piece of hair that had escaped my pony tail back, "_Touch _you when I want."

I didn't know how much longer I could take not being able to be with him when we weren't alone. Alone was definitely good, I would pick it over almost anything. But to have him so close to me, his scent rolling off him in intoxicating waves, and not be able to even touch or smile at him in the way I so desperately wanted to, was painful.

I abandoned the thought and decided to focus on the happier facts, the concrete ones.

Dimitri was mine. I was his. That would be enough for me, at least until we could go public without getting him fired and locked away.

I reached up on my toes and pecked his lips softly.

"Soon we can."

"I'll be counting the days." He took my hand and lead me to the right side of the cabin, the guardians side.

* * *

**One more thing, being the noob I am, I have no idea what the difference between hits and visitors is hehe could someone please tell me?  
Thank you, happy reading =D x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter 6. I am going away for the weekend so it means I won't be able to update the story until I'm back. I'll try write while I'm away so I can update as soon as I'm back. I'm really sorry, but hopefully you'll still all continue to like my story.  
Review and tell me if there's something missing from my writing.  
Thank you x**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rose**

"If I see another cockroach I swear I'm going to scream." I warned from where I was crouched up on top of the dresser, scanning the floor urgently.

"Ah, Roza," Dimitri laughed, walking over to me and setting the insect repellent on the dresser. "You would face down Strigoi, but a roach you can't handle?" He smiled warmly, making me forgive his teasing manner. He reached up to pull me into his arms.

"I can _handle _them just fine." I assured him, curling into a ball against his chest. I put my arms around his neck and tucked my feet up with my side pressed to his chest, I must have looked tiny with him holding me like a toddler. "They are just small and disgusting and have those…_feeler _things." I realised how stupid I must have looked having a wiggling 'peace' hand sign sticking out of my forehead.

I blushed and turned my eyes back to the floor as Dimitri carried me over to the bed. He kissed my hair lightly before leaning down to set me on the bed.

"No, no, no, no. _No_!" I clung to him so he couldn't put me down. "I am _not _getting on there. If all those things are crawling around on the floor, imagine what is crawling between your sheets."

"Obviously not you." He grinned wickedly.

"That was a cheap shot, Comrade, and you know it." I grinned back, but still wasn't getting onto that bed.

"It's fine, Rose, look." He said, flipping back the covers.

A squirming black bug scurried across the sheets.

I screamed.

"Roza." Dimitri laughed my name, grabbing the spray again.

"I told you I'd scream!" I swung around to his back, not even really knowing how I managed it, I watched from behind his shoulder.

He sprayed around the bug and it twitched a bit before running quick as lightning out the door.

"Oh, nu-uh, I am definitely not getting in that bed now."

"Come on, Roza, that's hardly fair." Dimitri swung me back around to face him so my legs were locked around his waist.

"Life isn't fair, Comrade. You should pay more attention to what you preach in your Zen lessons." I jabbed my finger at his hard muscled chest, trying to ignore how enticing it was.

"I might, if you get in my bed." He whispered in my ear seductively.

This Dimitri was amazing! He was so sweet and caring, but undeniably sexy. How had he hidden this side of him for so long? I was still hesitant about the roachie ridden bed, but let him put me down on it anyway.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of my head and began unpacking his things.

I sat there silently, picking at my nails.

"Roza? What's wrong?" He asked after a few minutes of not even a peep from me.

I stared up at him, pursing my lips, but all my thoughts blurted out anyway.

"Are we ever going to go public? I mean I understand that we can't right now, but later on? And what about Lissa? It would be weird for her, not to mention dangerous." My ramblings were cut off by his loving smile.

He came over and sat beside me, resting his hand on my crossed legs.

"We will go public, as soon as we can. I want everyone to know I belong to you. But not yet. I can't risk us being separated now, not ever. So we must wait." He looked into my eyes, pleading for me to understand. "Do not worry. I will take care of everything, my Roza."

"Thank you, Dimitri." I whispered, suddenly feeling the need to bawl my eyes out.

He smiled at me warmly, melting away all my worries.

"Where had this Rose come from?" He asked, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"_Maybe _if you kiss this one, the old one will come back." I smirked back, trying my luck.

"_Maybe _I like this Rose." His brown eyes sparkled with cheek, expression lines feathering from the corners.

"Too bad." I lent in and kissed him quickly, deciding not to start something because we would have to leave for breakfast soon, even though I wanted to with everything I had.

"Breakfast time!" I sung, dodging him as he tried to kiss me again, and took his hand.

"Ah, Roza." He laughed, letting me tow him behind me.

_Ah, Roza _was probably his favourite sentence, it seemed to be all I was hearing lately.

We walked out of the cabin to see lots of other guardians and novices going in the direction of the bigger building.

We sighed together, reluctantly letting our intertwined fingers separate and fall away.

We walked at a safe distance from each other as we followed the flow of people, smiling now and then and talking about things that a novice and her mentor probably would.

I never knew it would be this hard.

Sure at the academy we had done the same. We acted like there was nothing, but half the time that was probably the truth. Now, there was definitely something between us so strong that I'd find it hard to believe that it wasn't obvious.

When I looked at Dimitri, catching his eye quickly, I knew he felt the same. It was all there in the brown depths of his eyes. I wished I could make everything better and we could be happy to love each other openly.

We reached the building and all filed in to grab seats. It was a lot like a school cafeteria, numerous tables and chairs set up all over a huge room. Along the far wall was a large gap that led into the kitchen, a bench running along it for people to get their food.

It wasn't until I had sat down with Dimitri and some of the other guardians that I realised all the novices were sitting together. I wriggled uneasily in my seat, wondering if I should move to their table when I felt a warm and comforting hand rest on my knee under the table. I smiled, not looking at Dimitri for fear of being caught out as he ran his thumb in slow, caressing waves.

"Okay, people, this is how it's going to work!" Liam called from the front where he was standing on a chair. "We will remain at the encampment for a half hour, what you do within that time is your business and your business alone. But when it hits 0730 hours, you become _my _business. Meet outside here for the days activity. But don't get cosy with this schedule. From tomorrow onwards you are to meet here at 0600 hours. From there you will be going on a short jog before breakfast. Also, guardians will be situated around the camp perimeter during the night. The first shift will run from 2100 til 0130 hours, the second carrying on from then til 0600 hours." He glanced at his clipboard as a few shy hands raised.

"Yes, that does mean lights out at 2100 hours." He spat, not needing to look up. "The first shift will be run by Guardian Wayne, Morgan, Hensen, Clark and Belikov. The next shift by the rest. Alright, get to it!" He finished, shoving his clipboard under his arm as he jumped down from the chair.

The room was completely quiet for a few seconds before bubbles of conversation started up again.

"Well, he takes this 'Warden' thing _way _too seriously." I muttered, spinning on my seat to walk up to the kitchen.

I heard sniggers from the table of guardians and Dimitri's footsteps as he followed.

"I would like to see how he _handles _you." Dimitri whispered, a snigger in his own voice too.

I flashed a devilish smile and stood behind Red. She spun around and groaned at me.

"What do you think the chances of him actually meaning a _jog _are?" As she spoke I was instantly thankful for Dimitri's pushy laps he had made me do.

I held out my hand, forming a zero, giving a _what you going to do?_ shrug.

She groaned louder.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to do a Dimitri POV in a few chapters but I'm not a guy so I don't know how good it'll be hehe  
Thank you for reading! Review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because all your reviews were so sweet I almost cried, I decided to upload a chapter before I go. Thank you sooo much! I didn't think my story would be this popular.  
Thank you again and I hope you like this chapter.  
Review x**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rose**

We had all eaten breakfast, me staying at the table with Dimitri, his hand firmly on my leg had made sure of that. Liam had blown a whistle when it got to seven-thirty and we all assembled out the front. So a page of loose instructions, an impaired map and a compass later, we were both puffing and not in the way I would have liked.

Yes, that is how we had ended up where we were now, lost in a very intimidating forest with Dimitri twitching the compass around, trying to see sense.

"Ughh!" I moaned, plonking myself down on a nearby boulder, we had been in the forest for over two hours.

At first we had been along with all the other guardians and novices, but eventually we all separated thanks to different instructions. We had acted professional then, only stealing quick kisses when we started to loose the group, but now it was like there was a huge bubble of physical tension between the two of us that was begging to be burst.

I was begging too.

I tried to act as if I wasn't though, I knew how hard this was on Dimitri. I knew that if we started, we would get distracted and anyone could catch us. I knew the way he thought, but that didn't mean I had to think the same.

So I caught my breath as Dimitri re-read through the horribly vague orienteering instructions and tried to make them fit in with the map.

I don't know what Liam thought this task would accomplish, but he must have thought it was worth while to risk loosing countless dhampir lives in a stupid forest. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of the lake I was promised. Apparently, this entire activity led to a huge private lake where we would spend the remainder of the day doing whatever we wanted.

So it would be cool, if we made it.

"What is it with you and directions?" I shook my head at Dimitri, grinning cheekily at him.

He looked at me for a few seconds, a smile widening on his face as he stuffed all the orienteering stuff into our pack.

He walked to where I sat on the boulder, leaning over with his arms either side of me. He was so close I couldn't resist any longer.

I reached out quickly so he couldn't pull away and used his t-shirt to pull his mouth down onto mine. One of his hand moved to my hip, the other rubbing up my back until it rested on my shoulder blade, pulling me tight against him.

It felt as though we hadn't kissed in forever and I didn't know how I could have ever survived the length of time.

He released my lips too quickly for my liking but continued kisses that were just as passionate up to my ear, where he nipped it lightly.

"Maybe it's not these directions I want to follow." His hushed words made me tremble, locking my fists onto his t-shirt.

His kissed my neck slowly, seductively, and grabbed my fists from his shirt with a dark cackle.

"Come with me, Roza." He whispered, grazing my white knuckles with his lips.

I didn't need to be told twice.

I sprung up from the boulder with new found energy and walked after him as he led me through the trees.

I had no idea where we were going, but I trusted him to keep me safe. My limbs felt energized with his closeness and suggestive words. He was walking so slow! I just wanted to get to wherever he was headed and rip his clothes off.

I'm not sure when I turned so perverted, but I _needed _to feel his smooth, tan skin on mine. Now.

But _of course he_ wanted to wait. I had to keep telling myself that it was just because he was a gentleman or I would probably cry my heart out. I swear to _God _it was suppose to be the other way around. Him wanting it and me wanting to wait.

Our relationship was anything but normal.

We came to a small clearing where the trees had been cut down to stumps. I noticed a pretty impressive looking tree house above our heads and knew it was perfect to hide out in.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked him, walking to the make-shift ladder.

It didn't start at the ground, but a little way up the tree trunk and consisted of planks nailed into the tree. It didn't look particularly safe but whatever.

"I didn't. It was a hunch." He smiled, obviously impressed with himself.

"Good hunch." I whispered, examining the tree house thoroughly.

"Up you go." He put his hands on my waist and gave me a boost up to the first step of the nailed planks.

They were a lot more sturdy than I would have thought.

"Don't pretend you didn't make me go first just to check out my arse, Comrade." I teased, turning my head to see him climbing up after me.

He gave a very evil, very not-Dimitri smile.

It was like I was falling in love all over again. Not with someone else, he was still the same old Dimitri, but he just had so many different aspects to him that I had never been able to appreciate before.

"I have more respect for your body than that." He smiled, making my brain filled with witty remarks turn to goo. "It is utterly beautiful, Roza, but I want to wait, _need_ to wait."

We climbed up the rest of the distance and into the tree house. It was small, but cosy. It was pretty secluded and it made my knees shake with anticipation as I felt Dimitri and I were completely cut off from the outside world and it's influences of right and wrong.

There was nothing _wrong _with Dimitri and I. Everything was _right_.

"I _do _want you, Roza. I want you so much sometimes I can't think straight." He smiled sheepishly, like he was embarrassed. It made my stomach flutter as butterflies swarmed there. "The thoughts I have of you…" He trailed off, nodding his head slowly with a smirk on his lips. "They can be very intense at the best of times and make it very hard to say no."

That was enough for me. His words made my entire body tingle.

I took a step towards him so we were only a foot apart. I looked into his eyes, seeing the conflict between gentleman and beast raging within them. Slowly, I eased my fingers to the hem of his shirt, still locking his eyes with mine, and slipped my fingers under, sliding along his muscled abdomen

I heard his breathing hitch as I ran my nails lightly over the outline of the muscles.

Suddenly I felt my back crash against the wooden panelling in the tree house, one of Dimitri's legs pushed between mine and his hands explored the body he had descried as 'utterly beautiful.'

* * *

**Review! hehe Thank you. I wish I had my own Dimitri =(  
xx Update will be as soon as I'm back!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just got back seriously like 2 mintues ago so I'm posting as quick as I can. All I wanted to do while I was away was write, but I got a tan so that's a plus. Anyway, here is chapter 8, I hope you all still want to read it. Please review! =)  
Thank you xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rose**

His body was pressed tight up against mine, he was all I could see, not that I ever wanted to see anything else.

His lips pulled away from mine, drifting along my jaw line and down my neck where he grazed his teeth slowly against my blazing skin.

"Roza…Roza…" His husky voice spoke urgently in my ear before he made a low groan, tugging my hair-tie free so my hair cascaded around us. "_God, _I want you, Roza."

"You can have me." I replied clutching him to me and keeping his mouth fixed on my neck. "You can have me whenever you want, you know that." The voice I spoke in shocked me, coming out in a husky whisper.

His heavy kisses stopped, he placed one gently on my neck before backing away.

"I can not, Roza." He whispered to the ground, not meeting my eyes as he walked a few paces back.

"Don't go." I pleaded, reaching out and knotting my fingers through his. "We wont do anything, but don't leave."

He looked up then, smiling warmly and I used the opportunity to pull his hands around my waist into a hug. He buried his face in my now-loose-hair and I heard him inhale.

He held me. Just held me.

It was the most amazing moment of my life, even though it was so simple.

He just hugged me for a long time, not talking or trying to kiss me, just happy I was in his arms. I never knew it could be this special.

"You're perfect." He whispered more to himself than to me.

I squeezed my arms round his broad neck tighter in response.

Eventually we both let go, his hands skimming down my arms softly to hold my hands. He walked back a few paces and knelt onto a thick woollen mat I hadn't seen until now.

He gently pulled me down too and I stretched out on my stomach, using my arms as a pillow. I turned my head onto its side so I could look up at him sitting beside me.

"How long can we stay here?" I asked, closing my eyes as he trailed his finger in patterns along my back.

"Not long enough, but a little more." He smiled wearily, running up and down my back in circles through my shirt.

"They won't notice we are gone?" I asked. I wasn't usually so negative, but everything seemed to be against us these days.

"We got lost. It isn't a lie." He smiled darkly.

I smiled back, trying to disguise the way he made my stomach do summersaults.

We were quiet for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. Dimitri continued to trace the line of my back with small, soft circles. It felt so nice I was probably going to fall asleep. I felt him move to lay on his side facing me but he never stopped stroking my back.

I peeked an eye open to look at him, needing to reassure myself that he was actually here with me. I never took the time to realise how lucky I was that this had happened with us.

He smiled at the loving look in my eye and used his free elbow to prop him up. I closed my eyes again and asked the question that may make him run for the hills.

"Are you going to tell my Mom?"

"Of course." He answered instantly, his hand unfaltering as it moved up to trace the Marks on the back of my neck. "I will tell her when we get back. And we will tell everyone else when you get this." He stated, tracing a swirling line where my Promise Mark would soon be.

He must really care if he was willing to face down Janine Hathaway.

I smiled up at him before looking straight ahead, a black bug scampered along the wall I was facing.

I screamed, leaping up and scaring the crap out of Dimitri.

"What is it?" He asked, his serious eyes darting around as he got to his feet too.

"Oh my _God._ I swear this place is infested!" I backed away into the corner as Dimitri smirked at me.

"You really need to get your cockroach phobia under control."

"Well, how come you're a badass Guardian but as soon as you see a map you get all twitchy? That's kind of pussy of you don't you think?" I replied, the cockroach mostly forgotten, although in the back of my mind I was aware of its movements.

"I do not get all _twitchy._" He snared the word, but amusement coloured his eyes. "And when you see a cockroach you get all high-pitched and your eyes about double their size." He laughed, making him seem so many years younger.

His Russian accent mixed with his attempt at an insult made me laugh and eventually we were both giggling and spluttering. I walked to him and practically collapsed into his arms. He caught me around the waist and looked down at me smugly.

"That was uncalled for, Comrade. Look, maps are your kryptonite, roachies are mine." I grinned up at him cheekily.

Instead of scowling me for being disrespectful he just smiled back in the way I knew he did only for me.

As I was staring up into his eyes, I was trying to see if he had truly put his old self to rest with me. If not, I guess I would be okay, it would majorly suck, but Mentor Dimitri was better than No Dimitri.

"We better go." He smiled weakly, releasing mm from his arms.

"How are we going to find our way?" I asked, walking towards the ladder down.

"This is one of the old watch towers before they had the wards. There are a few around the academy, but you wont have seen them unless you were nosy." He smiled, walking over to what looked like a desk I hadn't known was there.

Man, I was _so _observant_._

"There should be a site layout here somewhere." He opened one of the dusty draws and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. A map.

"Oh God, Comrade." I mocked, rushing over and patting his back. "Are you feeling light-headed? Nauseous, feeling the urge to_ twitch?" _

He pretended to twitch for a second, grinning at me like he was a naughty little kid.

Damn, he was hot! But he still managed to be cute too. He was perfect, too good for me.

I turned my head to the map he held and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I didn't want him to see my face and maybe be able to see the sadness I felt. It wasn't his fault at all, but he was so incredible I couldn't possibly ever live up to that.

"We are here-" He pointed to a red dot of the map.

"Wow, Comrade, you don't say." I beamed, the sadness dissolving the instant his free arm had wrapped around me.

His eyes gave me a death glare, but his mouth was tilting up in a reluctant smile.

"And the lake is here." He pointed to a place that could only be about ten meters from here.

We had been close the entire time.

"I'm glad we decided we were too lost to carry on." I winked quickly, walking back to the ladder.

He followed close behind, his hands resting on my hips as we went.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And for those who wished me a happy time a way. You guys are the best! Review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy you all still want to read hehe. Thank you for staying loyal!  
Review. Thanks  
x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Rose**

"You made it!" Red called as she ran up to us in a bikini.

We had just pushed through the thick branches of a low tree and into the lake area, having to let our hands go. I smiled at her and noticed that most of the groups were here, but a few must still be in the forest.

"I don't think I told you my name last time we saw you, you rushed out so quick." She smiled, I liked her already. "I'm Georgia. And you're Rose."

I grinned back and searched my wrist for a hair-tie to tie up my hair.

Dimitri reached forward and held his hand out, my tie sitting in it. I looked up into his eyes and saw his boring into mine. A spark of mischief in them reminded me of when he had taken it out of my hair.

"Thank you." I blushed and turned away from them both, pulling my hair up into a messy pony tail.

"Are you swimming?" Georgia tugged on my hand excitedly, she reminded me of a little girl.

I glanced at Dimitri and saw him smile darkly and move his hands to the back of his neck. I watched in a daze and he yanked his shirt off and dropped it to the ground as he kicked off his shoes.

"Yep." I turned back to Georgia, trying to ignore that Dimitri's flawless chest was on display.

I noticed she was facing me, but her eyes were checking him out. When she looked back at me, I raised an eyebrow at her, she giggled and pulled my hand.

"Do you have anything to swim in?"

I nodded and made sure Dimitri was watching before I eased my shirt up and over my head.

Good thing I packed my bikini. His eyes racked over me, as I had, and I smiled in satisfaction as I tugged my shorts down too. I dropped my clothes to the ground and let Georgia pull me to the water. I glanced at Dimitri quickly as I went, and saw the hungry look back in his eyes.

I winked at him and got in the water. Georgia and I wadded out to all the other dhampir's -guardians and novices. The water wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, it was refreshing but not very clear.

"Wow! Your Marks are amazing!" A girl gushed from behind me.

I smiled my thank you and turned to watch Dimitri make his way over to us.

"How do you cope with a mentor so hot?" Georgia sighed, the other girls mumbling in agreement.

I winked at them and went to meet Dimitri half way.

They had no idea. I had never been able to cope.

I got to his side and smiled at him.

"This is a very unfortunate situation." He whispered, his voice rough as he watched me intently.

"Why is that?" I asked, knowing the answer as we treaded back over to them together.

He gave me an obvious look and I grinned smugly, grabbing his hand and putting it on the small of my back.

The water was up to my shoulders, so we were concealed. The fact gave me butterflies and made me more than a little shaking. I giggled and we made it back to the girls, their eyes all taking his Dimitri's visible chest.

Damn his stupid abnormal height, the water only came up to his waist.

"I need to talk to the other guardians. I don't want to leave you but we have to be careful." His voice was quiet, his eyes full of sorrow.

"It's okay." I smiled my encouragement, even though I wanted to hold him and not let him leave me. "I'll talk to you soon." I took his hand a squeezed it.

"I'll make it up to you." He smiled sweetly, unaware of the double meaning to his words.

I blushed again and turned back to the other girls.

"Rose, I got to talk to you. Come with me." Georgia said, towing me away from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" I asked when we were away from the others.

"What's with you and your mentor?" She wagged her eyebrows at me.

I was stunned silent.

_No! _This can't be happening! Dimitri worked so hard to keep us a secret. If he finds out that she knows, he will go back to his old self. I was in a complete state of panic on the inside but managed to smooth it over on the outside.

"What? Me and Comrade?" I laughed, jerking my thumb in his direction.

She cocked her head to the side at the name but shook her head out of it and flashed me a full teeth smile.

"I won't tell anyone. I think it's romantic." She smiled sheepishly, but I felt like I could trust her.

And what could be the worst that would happen? It would spread and the guardians might find out. But then they would probably just think it was some stupid teenage crush anyway.

Either way it had the chance of spreading.

"Okay, yeah, we sort of are together." I spoke in a hushed voice, glancing around quickly_._

"Oh my _gosh! _That is too cute!" She gushed, her face alight. She glanced around and then lowered her voice, giving me an intense look. "Have you kissed?"

"Yeah." I blushed, unable to stop a giddy smile spreading across my lips.

"Oh that is so cool! I bet he's amazing!" She pulled me into a tight hug quickly before pulling away and giving a dazed sigh.

"Are you going to always keep it secret?"

I told her about us both being Lissa's guardian and how we are going to go public after I graduate, she just listened to it silently, her eyes glistening alight the entire time.

"That's so cute!" She squealed, giggling before her eyes darted behind my shoulder.

I spun around and saw Dimitri coming towards us. He reached us, standing an appropriate distance from me.

"She knows, Comrade." I whispered, feeling it was better to get this over and done with now.

His smile dropped off his face as he looked down to my face, then over to Georgia's. His eyes told me that he knew exactly what I meant.

His hand snaked around my waist as he returned his eyes to mine.

"She won't tell anyone." I pleaded, turning to face him completely, I held up my hand, palm out to him. "Scouts honour."

His face warmed at that and he smiled down at me, seeming to forget that we weren't alone and trust my judgment entirely on this. The water concealed his arm around me and his hand caressing my hip slowly. I grabbed his free hand and squeezed as he turned his eyes to Georgia.

"I promise." She smiled, her eyes trying to show she meant it.

"Thank you." He told her solemnly before looking back to me with all the love in the world.

"I'll leave you two for a bit." Georgia grinned, winking at me quickly.

I turned to face Dimitri. We were standing close, but not too intimately close, although if anyone could see under the water we would be snapped.

He ran his hands up and down the lower part of my spin, but when they slipped over the back tie in my bikini, his eyes shot to mine, the look of urge taking possession of his eyes again.

I had an urge of my own too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Thank you for the reviews hehe they make me want to not stop writing ever! The next couple of chapter should be very 'interesting' =P so don't give up on me yet!  
Thank you again, please keep reviewing and making me smile! hehe  
x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Rose**

"This is going to drive me crazy." He murmured, his eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Me too." I breathed back.

His fingers gripped my hips roughly and he took in a deep breath.

"Soon, my Roza." He sighed, smiling apologetically at me.

"I know." I beamed, running my hand along his stomach softly.

He sucked in a breath and caught my wrist with an evil smile. "I cannot be strong enough to stop you all the time."

"Sorry." I smiled in a very non-sorry way. "But maybe you just shouldn't."

"It is very hard." He rasped out, his thumbs hooking into the bottoms on my bikini.

I gasped in a sketchy breath as his fingers splayed out on my upper thighs, his thumbs caressing my hips on the inside of my bikini.

When I looked up into his eyes, his watched mine for a moment before moving down my body, drinking in all the tiny details of me. I would have thought it would make me self-conscious, but it just made me want to show him more of me, _all of me._

He drew in a deep breath, as if needing the extra strength as he let me go.

We both walked back to the group again and joined in the conversations.

When the last of the dhampirs reached us, we had lunch that the supervisors had brought with them and joked around, playing games.

We had shoulder wars with mentor and novice pairings. Without saying a word, Dimitri dove under the water and came back up under me, my legs around his shoulder. It was strange to be so intimately close with him in front of everyone, but no-one looked at us twice, well, at least not because they thought we were secretly dating.

Dimitri locked his arms around my calves and kept me upright, stroking his thumb softly on my leg. I used the excuse to knot my fingers into his silky hair.

I don't know if it was our skills, or the fact that the girl dhampir's were too busy drooling over Dimitri's chest, but we were unstoppable. Either way we won, and I have never seen Dimitri laugh so much.

When we were all out of competitors and everyone was getting out of the water, Dimitri swung forward quickly, causing me to be catapulted off his shoulder. As I fell, he ran his hands over the entire length of my body, grazing every inch of my skin in seconds.

I splashed into the water, Dimitri following suit. We were under the water for a matter of seconds and my eyes were squeezed shut, but I knew it was Dimitri's calloused hands that skimmed along my waist and legs.

We both resurfaced a few feet away and I saw his dark smirk as he turned to the waters edge too.

We were at the lake for the rest of the day until it started getting darker and we headed back to the cabins through a short cut they hadn't thought we should know about. So, when we got back to camp, I was more than a bit peeved.

I slumped into the same place where we had had breakfast, hearing a few of the guardians calling it the dining house.

Dimitri was hot on my heels all the way over to the table we had sat at before, occupying one seat beside me, and Georgia sliding into the one on my other side.

Dimitri rested his hand on my knee again and looked at me seriously.

"Why did you tell Georgia?" He asked in a whisper. He wasn't mad, or even slightly annoyed, just curious.

I looked down and twirled the end of my hair, not really wanting to talk about it. He squeezed my knee reassuringly so I turned to look into his warm, understanding eyes.

"She kind of guessed," As I said it his eyes widened, "But not everyone will. Please?" I begged, locking his hand in both of mine.

"Roza," He sighed, smiling in a way that would make anyone hyperventilate, "Even if I thought it was better for the both of us to try not feel what we do, I could never go back. Not now. Not ever."

I stared at him for such a long time that my eyes started to water. I don't know if it was because he made me want to cry because he was so sweet, or I hadn't blinked in a while.

Either way, when his eyes filled with concern as he nudged my knee and said my name, I smiled sheepishly at him with a shrug.

When I turned away from his captivating gaze, I saw Georgia grinning cheekily at us. I kicked her shin and grinned back just as Liam sauntered up to the front, pulling a chair out to stand on again.

"Good job today. You did well." Liam spoke in a loud, booming voice. "Some better than others." He directed at some of the novices and guardians.

Thankfully Dimitri and I stayed out of that scowl-zone.

"We will have dinner now, followed by a combat exercise then bed. Guardians running the first night shift are to meet here, where you will be assigned your position. Tomorrow rise up and early for the morning run, and don't be late!" It was about then when I tuned out.

Liam rambled on about sleeping restrictions, basically meaning no late night make outs, and other stuff I probably should have listened to. I was only aware that his Warden speech was over when Georgia began pulling me up to the line forming at the kitchen bench.

We all ate the sloppy food quickly, not really saying anything, partly because there wasn't much to say, partly because the goo they served up here was pretty time-concuming to chew. When we finished, everyone headed outside to the combat training.

It was basically sparing practise all over again. We were to spar against our mentors, using the techniques the leaders demostrated, as well as our own.

Dimitri and I had gone over all the moves before, so when it was time to spar, we lunged straight towards each other.

I blocked nearly all his hits and he smiled in pride at me. We circled for most of the exercise, both knowing each others moves too well. Eventually he caught me up in the same hold he had at our last practise.

My back was pressed against his chest, his arms pinning mine by the elbow, but there was so much more heat and desire mixed into it now. I felt him lean forward and kiss the back of my neck, where my marks were, and it caused a tremor through my entire body, pushing me back tightly into him. When his lips made contact with my skin, I felt his rough exhale and intake of breath with a groan. For a few seconds, he was completely still, allowing me to feel _every inch _of his body on my back, then he moved his lips to my ear.

"You're dead." He whispered, just like he had last time, but instead of dropping me to the floor, he unravelled his arms slowly, brushing against me whenever he got the chance. His hands skimmed down my wrists and squeezed my fingers gently before I spun around and we continued sparring.

Most of the others got tuckered out after a while, so Liam called it a night and we all headed to either the showers or bed.

Dimitri grabbed my wrist just as I was leaving towards the cabins and tugged me into the shadows of a tree quickly, pulling me into a warm hug.

"Goodnight, my Roza." He whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight. I love you." I smiled, knowing he would still be able to see it even with it being almost pitch black.

"As I love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead and leading me back to the cabins.

He walked me to the cabin entrance, but didn't go in as he had to meet for his night shift soon.

"I'll see you in the morning." He smiled weakly when I frowned at not seeing him for like a million hours.

"I know." I sighed, turning to go to my room.

I had a quick shower and went to bed, only sleeping lightly because my Russian God's arms weren't around me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm uploading this chapter now because I don't think I will get the chance to tomorrow, so here it is! Thank you for reviewing!  
I'll update as soon as I get the chance, this story is like running my life now hehe  
Thank you x**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Rose**

I was awoken at what felt like five in the morning by the girls room door creaking open. I got up on my elbows groggily, searching the room quickly to find all the girls fast asleep.

I looked back towards the door that was now half open to see a tall, dark figure standing there.

I stared for a few seconds, not really registering what I was seeing.

"Roza." He whispered, my brain instantly clicking to the sexy Russian it would belong to. "Come back to my room with me." He whispered, the excitement clear in his voice.

I blinked my eyes into focus and saw him grinning with anticipation, but worry colouring his eyes.

I got up quickly, trying to be quiet as I ran over to him and flung into his arms. I reached up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He encircled my waist with one arm, the other fisted in my hair as he buried his face in my neck.

"Please, Roza." He pleaded, pulling back to look at me. "I de-bugged my bed for you."

I wanted to go to his room so badly, but logic jolted me out of my desires. "Don't we have to be up soon?"

"Roza, it's one-thirty." He smiled proudly down at me. "I can't sleep knowing you are this close but not in my bed."

"Oh." I whispered dumbly, the utter happiness in my mind taking over all rational replies.

"Come." He whispered, walking backwards and guiding me, holding both of my hands.

I didn't need any more convincing. I would follow him anywhere. When we were out of the door frame, he shut the door silently and turned to walk back to his room. I trailed along behind him in a daze, one of his hands still firmly gripping mine.

When we got to his room, he cracked the door open slowly, trying to stop the sounds it was making. He stood back, allowing me to go in first before following and shutting the door. The click to the door was definite, and we were plunged into darkness.

Dimitri ran into the back of me because of the darkness, making me stumble forwards and almost fall, if it weren't for his arm reaching out to secure me.

"Sorry." He whispered apologetically. I felt his other arm extend around me, fumble a bit and with a low thud, the lamp flickered on.

I turned to face him and he slowly brought his hand from the lamp, to rest on my hip.

"I haven't seen you in so long." I moaned as I reached up and hugged him around the neck, my face inches from his.

"All I could think about while I was on patrol was you." He whispered against my lips.

I pressed my lips against his and kissed him softly. He moved both his hands to my hips then around to my lower back where they slipped under my shirt.

My breathing was coming quicker and his hands rubbed my back seductively. I trembled from his touch which just seemed to encourage him to kiss me harder.

I opened my mouth before he could even ask for the permission and touched his tongue to mine, licking it slowly. The hands on my back gripped me closer to him, his tongue now moving in more dominant ways, taking possession of mine.

I moved my hand to his hips, pulling them against mine roughly, making him gasp out and break the kiss.

I looked up at him, worried I had stepped over some line he had made, but the expression on his face gave me butterflies.

He had liked it. A lot.

His eyes were wide, his mouth still open from his gasp. Slowly, he registered I had stopped moving and he looked down into my eyes. A guilty smirk lighting his face.

"You must never do that again." His voice was amused, but he didn't move to put distance between us and our fused hips.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like you want me to never do that again." I gave him my best seductive smile, pulling his hips roughly against mine again.

He let out a low growl and pressed me up against his body tighter.

"You are right." He breathed out huskily. "I don't want you to never do that again. But not yet. Please, Roza. I am trying to be respectful and you are making it very difficult." He whispered urgently.

I smiled back and released him, respecting his wishes as he always had mine.

"I'm sorry." I tried to show him how truly sorry I was with my eyes.

"Do not be sorry." He leant forward and kissed my forehead before moving to the bed and folding back the sheets for me.

I slid in and he pulled the sheets up to my neck as he went to grab clothes from the drawers.

"No peeking." He chuckled, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. I was gob smacked by his chest again. It was just so tan and warm and smooth and-

Yes I was a perve, but it couldn't be helped.

"Whatever, Comrade." I laughed, rolling over so my back was to him. "But you do not get all bulked up like that if you don't want people _peeking_."

I heard him shuffle around a bit and then felt him get in the bed beside me. I rolled back over and saw his face inches from mine. I hadn't realised it was a single bed until now. Admittedly, it was one of those super size single beds, but we still wouldn't have much room for personal space. Like hell I wanted that!

"Right again, my Roza." He whispered, his eyes examining me so thoroughly it gave me goose bumps. "But you are the only one that I want to peek." His eyes widened slightly as I brought my hands to rest on his chest. "To touch."

"And to kiss?" I asked, placing a soft peak on his chest, causing a satisfying shiver from him.

I caught sight of his smile just before he pulled me tightly against him in a hug.

"Goodnight." He kissed my hair, rolling onto his back and pulling me against his side.

"Goodnight." I replied sleepily, resting my head on his chest.

I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart and rise and fall of his breathing, it was the most soothing lullaby. He fell asleep before me and I heard his light snoring. It wasn't proper snoring, but more like slow, heavy breathing. Soon, sleep found me too, and this time it was a deep sleep in the arms of the man I love.

...

Around five in the morning, Dimitri reluctantly woke me up and walked me back to my room, kissing me quickly and heading back to his room. I eased the door open slowly, careful to not interrupt anyone's sleep, and crept back to my bed.

From what I could see, they were all still asleep, unlike me. I was wide awake now.

I laid, staring at the bottom of the bunk on top of me, thinking of Dimitri until the other girls slowly started to rise after their various alarms rung out loudly.

Today was out last day at the training camp. It felt sort of like a waste of time -for everyone apart from Dimitri and I- considering that we would be leaving later tonight.

Apparently the camp shut up every Sunday night, so if we had of made it here Friday, it would have been more beneficial, of course, my motel night was _extremely _beneficial too.

Everyone started to get changed and ready for the run, so I followed their lead and threw on some running shorts and a tank as well as my shoes.

"Where were you last night?" Georgia whispered scandalously as we were walking to the dining cabin for instructions on the run.

I turned to see her cheeky face and smiled smugly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"You were with him weren't you!" She whispered excitedly, when I nodded, she continued. "Oh my God! Did you do it?" She wagged her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"No!" I blushed viciously, smiling stupidly at her. "He's waiting for something." I sighed.

"That's a good thing." She reassured me. "It means he isn't just up for a tap and gap."

I gave her an incredulous look and shook my head, unable to help laughing. We stood in front of the cabin, waiting for Liam with the others, and Dimitri came up on my other side.

I winked at Georgia quickly as Liam's voice boomed out once again. It wasn't until now that I felt slightly guilty about telling Georgia about Dimitri and not Lissa.

But it was different. It would stress Lissa out, and that wouldn't be _putting her first_. It was much easier with Georgia because for once it could actually be about me.

The thoughts easily left my mind as Liam told us to start running, Dimitri and I cutting straight to the front easily, leaving the rest behind us.

Those laps were definitely helpful.

* * *

**Please Review again! I love reading them! Sorry if I'm naggy =S xx**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Sorry it took me a while to update =( I couldnt get on my computer yesterday. Your reviews are awesome and your suggestions are amazing, I will definitly use them!  
So review and make my day! hehe thank you  
x

* * *

**Chpater 12: Rose**

Dimitri and I had finished the laps in record time, and for that we got to have breakfast first. _Wow_. We get to have a head start in attempting to digest the goo.

We got our food and went over to our usual table, sitting together again, his thigh pressed tightly onto the side of mine.

My legs had the familiar pain I usually got after a run, but it was a comforting sort of pain.

I looked down at my bowl at what looked like probably oats. I resisted the gag rising in my throat and looked at Dimitri, seeing his eyes glued to my legs.

I cleared my throat louder than necessary and lifted an eyebrow at him. His eyes snapped up quickly, the look of a naughty school-boy deep in his eyes.

"And you must never wear those shorts again." He whispered, his lips pulling up slightly at the corner.

"Not yet, you mean." I corrected, flashing him a slow smile.

His hungry eyes bored into mine as I could imagine his mind ticking over about the shorts. Suddenly his eyes darted to the door, where people were coming in from the run.

He turned back to his food, lifting a goo covered spoon to his mouth. "Not yet." He agreed.

"You guys are fast!" Georgia praised as she slumped into the seat on my other side, food in hand.

"Dimitri trained me over time when he brought me back to the Academy." I explained to her.

"It is true." Dimitri added. "She sucked." His smile was mocking when he turned it to me and it made me laugh in response.

"That is so romantic!" She gushed.

"What?" I asked, seriously confused on her idea of romantics. "That I sucked?"

"No," She gave me a _duh _look, and continued. "That he trained you when he didn't have to."

"He didn't want to." I muttered out, giving Dimitri death-glares.

"Yes I did, Roza." His eye looked deeply into mine, a warm smile colouring his face perfectly. "I was hesitant, yes, but when we started, I knew I couldn't stop."

I avoided looking into his eyes, a stupid smile plastered on my face at his words.

After breakfast, we were all herded outside, along a short trail to hell.

"Oh no." Georgia groaned, looking straight into our doom.

"Yup." I sighed, continuing up to Liam. "Boot camp."

I willed my eyes to stare out at the horrible sight, I had thought Dimitri's ideas of training left a lot to be desired, but this was something else.

There were tire lines that we would have to jog through, a net we would climb under, a high wall we would have to scale, with who knows what on the other side. I groaned inwardly and began stretching out my legs, Georgia deciding it was probably a good idea for her to start too.

Liam fired out instructions, all of which were pretty self-explanatory if you weren't blind to the sight of the course.

What sucked the most though, was that this was only for the novices. Our mentors were to watch over us, giving directions when we needed them, what a cushy life they had.

Liam called out a roll, very elementary school like, and we had to line up in alphabetical order. Since I was 'H,' I was pretty close to the front. He blew his whistle abruptly, and the first novice shot off, followed by the second when he blew the whistle again. We all departed that way and the course was a lot less intimidating than I had thought. Dimitri helped me when possible, either giving my a hand to help me up, or directing the best route to climbing the wall.

We did more and more drills throughout the day, only stopping for a few minutes for lunch. By the time we were finally done, I was aching everywhere. Liam had sent us to pack up all our stuff, ready to leave the camp, so I headed to the showers quickly.

I rinsed all the dirt and grim from my hair, letting the warm water soak all through my skin. This weekend had been so short, and I was partly worried about what it would be like going back to the Academy with the progress Dimitri and I had made.

Shaking the worrisome train of thought from my head, I shut off the water and got dressed in the jeans and tank I had grabbed from my room. I rung out my hair quickly and twirled it up into a messy bun on the top of my head before returning all my toiletries to my bag and stuffing it all in so I could yank the zip up.

Once I was completely packed, I glanced over at Georgia, she was struggling with her bag. I watched amused as she jumped up and down on it while trying to somehow manoeuvre the zip closed. She caught my eye and gave me a pleading smile.

"I'll be back soon." I winked at her after fluently pulling the zip all the way around.

"Oh," She smiled knowingly, her eyes glinting darkly, "Okay." She giggled, pushing me towards the door.

I grinned at her quickly before dashing to Dimitri's room, slowing to a casual walk when I heard other people nearing me.

When I got to his door, I swung it open and as soon as I saw his back hunched over his bag, I ran to him, throwing my arms around his waist. I had hardly seen him at all today so I was having some major withdraw symptoms.

He spun around quickly and wound his arms tightly around me. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and breathed deeply.

"Roza, I've missed you." He breathed out, his arms squeezing me quickly before releasing me.

I looked into his eyes as we were about a foot away, his fingers trailing teasing lines up and down my arms.

"I missed you more."

He smiled, shaking his head, "Not hardly, Roza." His eyes suddenly turned very sad. "I wish we could stop at a motel again on our way home, but Alberta will be in the township so-"

"I know. You don't need to make any excuses to me." I smiled, kissing his cheek before stepping out of his arms. "I'll meet you out the front."

I walked back to my room and walked with Georgia and our bags out to the front grounds. Dimitri joined us after a while and Liam gave us one last Warden speech before we could leave.

"Keep in touch, okay?" Georgia spoke nearly in tears as she flung me into her arms.

"What's your number?" I asked, pulling out my phone and typing it in as she spoke the numbers in a sad babble.

"Good luck with Dimitri." She whispered in my ear as we hugged again.

I grinned at her and then watched as she got in the car with her mentor and they drove off. When I looked around, I saw everyone else had gone too, leaving me and Dimitri, as well as Liam locking up the cabins.

The sky was darkening now and Dimitri grabbed our bags and swung them into the back seat, then opened my door for me. I settled in, doing my seat belt up and he got into his seat and started the engine.

We drove into the main township, his hand on the gear stick and mine on his knee again. We didn't talk much, but I just loved being close to him and touching him without having to worry about people seeing. I was still smiling when I turned to look out the windshield after staring at him, a white flash darting about ten meters in front of us. My stomach clenched at the slight of the Strigoi, snaring at us in a feral way. Dimitri braked suddenly, causing the car to stall and turn off, skidding until he pulled up the handbrake.

Dimitri's face paled and I heard him murmur something in Russian -a curse probably- under his breath as he tried to restart the car. It thrummed to life just as another Strigoi darted out to us and ripped up the bonnet, tearing out some part of the engine. aparantly an important part because to car instantly turned off again.

My breathing had skyrocketed by now, my heart thumping against my ribs.

"Stay in the car, Roza." Dimitri whispered, pulling a stake from inside his jacket and jumping out of the car.

"Like hell." I replied, willing myself to stop being such a baby.

I jumped out of the car and saw another Strigoi leap down from a nearby tree. Now there were three.

"Roza!" Dimitri warned, throwing a glance back a me, "Stay back!"

"No!" I screamed as one of the Strigoi came forward and caught Dimitri from behind, like Dimitri had caught me in training.

_You're dead._ Dimitri had told me. But he was not dying tonight.

I ran forward to try and help him hopelessly, but a cold hand wound around my wrist, jerking me back towards an even colder body. I squirmed against the hold and caught Dimitri's eye, he looked broken. I struggled harder against the stone hold, tears leaking down my face.

When I looked back at him, I saw him pull his hands forward, impossibly managing to swing the Strigoi off him. He sprinted to me, so quick I barely saw him and darted around behind my captor, running the stake through his back and into his heart.

I heard him shriek out, felt the arms around me loosen as he fell to the ground, then Dimitri spinning me to hold my shoulders securely.

"Go." He squeezed my shoulder, looking into my eyes urgently. "Don't come back. I'll find you." He extended his hand with the stake to me. Pressing it into my palm and curling my fingers around it. "Defend yourself only." He lent in and kissed my lips roughly, almost like a goodbye and i felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "Go."

He nudged me backwards, his eyebrows furrowing in defeat.

"What are you going to-" I asked, but cut short when he pulled out another stake.

I didn't want to leave him, I couldn't. But I knew if I stayed, he would be too busy looking out for me and it would give the Strigoi an opening. I mentally debated for a second before to gave me a light push again.

"Go." He urged.

And I ran. All I could do was run.

As I sprinted, I had a sudden idea. I pulled out my phone and found Alberta's number.

Her phone rung once before she picked up.

"Rose? What is it?"

"Strigoi. Just outside the township. Dimitri is fighting them, help him, please." I begged, my voice rising and falling as I ran.

"Okay, Rose, get somewhere safe. I'll go to him." She spoke, her voice instantly turning serious.

I shut off my phone and pushed my legs faster.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review! Next chapter is Dimitri's point of view. Sorry if you wanted me to keep with Rose, but I needed to do this one. It's the only one probably so don't worry. Thank you. REVIEW! hehe x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thank you for your reviews! I can't read spanish but I typed it into a translation thingy on google so I could read it hehe I love reading all the reviews so keep them coming =)  
Here is chpater 13. As I said, it had to be from Dimitri's point of view so I'm sorry if you don't like it and it makes him sound like a teenage girl =S  
Give it a chance though please =D And it'll be Rose from now on most likely. Please tell me how I did.  
If it was utter crap I would really like to know.  
Thank you! xx  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dimitri**

I watched Rose run, cautious of the Strigoi the whole time, but more focused on making sure she would get away.

When she rounded the far corner and disappeared from sight, I let out a long breath of relief. Now she was mostly out of sight, out of mind, I became aware of the snarling behind me.

_Let her be safe,_ I willed, hoping against all odds that she would be okay.

I turned slowly to watch the two Strigoi, my fingers adjusting their grip on the cold metal weapon I had, the only weapon any dhampir had against these monsters. Their eyes glistened with blood as they began circling me, taunting me.

"You and the novice?" One of them sniggered, obviously the leader. "Is that not illegal, _guardian_?"

I darted my eyes quickly to the side, making sure the other Strigoi was down, before locking my eyes with the leader as he continued to circle me.

The other Strigoi held little of my interest. It was obvious that he was new to this life, he twitched and hissed with every move, walking in jerky, unsure steps. He staggered around into the sight at the corner of my eye and I diverted my lock on the leader to watch this Strigoi's eyes shimmer and lips roll back, his eyes snapping to the path Roza had taken.

I lunged before he did, knowing his intentions. I would not let him, nor anyone else, harm my Roza anymore, I had done enough of it myself.

I hated to think back to the pain I had caused her, the lies I had thought would be best told. But I didn't hate when I plunged my stake at the Strigoi that had looked after her so hungrily, and sunk it up through his ribs and into the heart.

His body quivered, a blood-curdling scream tearing through his throat. The screech cut off abruptly as his body stilled and fell limply on me. I kept my stake buried deep in his chest, supporting his weight and circling around the empty space, just as the leader had never faltered to stop doing the entire time.

I knew what he was trying to do, it was what they all did. If I remained in the middle of his circling after he had done his gloating, I would be dead.

I couldn't let him get behind me. I continued to follow the circumference of the invisible circle, the second dead Strigoi acting as my body guard in case I was lunged at.

If he lunged, it would probably be better, I could gain an opening, but this pointless standoff was making me anxious to make the first move.

_No._ I corrected myself. He wanted me to make the first move, then the fight would be as good as his. He was Striogi. If I waited long enough, he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer and he would go in for the kill.

But I would be ready. I would do everything in my power to make sure I could get back to Rose, even if to just make sure she was okay.

The Strigoi in my arms was getting heavier and I wasn't sure if I should dump him so I could conserve my energy or keep him as my barrier. Before I had real time to consider the pros and cons, the Strigoi leaped through the circle with a grunt, reaching his sharp talon-like nails toward me. I heaved myself out of the way just in time, though his nails scratched along my cheek, slicing deep into the skin as blood already began running down from the cut. I also noticed he had severed a thick, puckered line along my body shield's back.

It was as if I could see the scent of my blood physically hit him. His eyes darkened and he leant forward into a crouch, ready to strike me again.

"Now or never." I muttered to myself, deciding to loose the deadweight.

I tightened my fingers around my embedded stake and roughly kicked the dead Strigoi off it. The body hit the ground with a dull thud, not worrying the leader at all.

Why would he care if his brothers died? Strigoi were cold, heart-less monsters with no remorse. I would fight with every last beat of my heart, ending my own life before I became one of _them_. I shook off my jacket to give me more flexibility and focused back on my enemy.

Suddenly he hurled himself at me again, the bloodlust making him sloppy. He ducked and heaved around me, trying to not only grab me, but get in hits. I managed to dodge most of the hits, blocking some of the weaker, feeble ones.

But he was too fast. Straight after I blocked one of his hits, another one came in stronger, crashing against the side of my ribs and flinging me back like I was nothing more than a child. I landed on the ground roughly, gritting my teeth and staggering up against the pain of the shattering in my ribs.

I steadied my steps, glad that at least my legs were free of pain. I traded the stake into my other hand, wiping the sweat that was coating my palm onto my jeans. I had just got it back into my good hand when the Strigoi dashed past me again, swiping at my stomach with his nails on the way. I crashed to the ground again, my stake rolling a few feet from me.

He was playing with me, like a cat would a mouse. It sickened me and I watched him walk slowly over to me and put one foot on my stake.

"Poor, little, defenceless dhampir. Not much of a threat without your weapon or pathetic numbers behind you." He sneered, his lips rolling back to show his extended teeth.

He brought his booted foot down quickly, crushing my last hope under him. If only he hadn't of worn shoes.

I watched in defeat as he walked in slow, agitating steps over to me, readying himself for the easy kill. I could not defend myself. I could not possibly outrun him. I was just glad Rose had gotten away when she had.

I looked at the ground, not wanting to see the way my blood made his face contort into a gruesome expression of pleasure.

_I love you, Roza._ I sent urgently in my head, wishing against logic that she would somehow get it. If I fought, he might turn me. If I didn't resist, he wouldn't have the strength to overcome the bloodlust and turn me.

I took in a deep breath as I felt the Strigoi move into a better killing position and waited for the pain of his strike.

But it never came. I looked up confused and saw him spin around swiftly, right onto Alberta's stake.

"He has _a_ number behind him." She spat, pushing the stake in further.

I had never been so happy to see her in my life as I saw her hold her stake securely into the Strigoi's chest until he slumped and died. I watched with relief as she shook him off her stake as if he was no more than a annoying insect. A cockroach.

Roza! I could see Roza again!

I got up with newfound energy as Alberta re-stashed her stake.

"Rose called me, we must get out of here." She said, already turning to walk briskly away.

"I can't. Not before I find her." I told Alberta sternly, not caring what she thought about the core to my worry.

"Rose is smart. She will get somewhere safe." Alberta turned back to look at me. "As for us, we are not safe yet."

"There are no more Strigoi here-"

"That does not mean we are safe."

"I have to go to Rose." I stated, standing my ground and not letting up.

"Why must you? You and I both know she will be fine." Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she tried to understand what would seem like my stupid logic.

"Because I love her." I spoke in a flat voice, not caring what anyone thought anymore. I continued to talk before I could give her a chance to comment on the matter. "You can fire me. Report me to the Royal Court and lock me up. But right now I _need_ to get to Roza. Not because I doubt her safety, but because I _love her."_

Alberta's eyes were wide but she didn't say anything. I don't think she could comprehend what I was saying.

"I'm sorry. I know I made the Promise and have dedicated my life to serving the Moroi, and I will, but Rose has a part of me I can't live without." As I spoke the words, I knew they weren't wrong. I had been wrong to hide them.

I watched Alberta for a few moments as her forehead smoothed and she looked at me with a new appreciation.

"I will cover for you. Go." She said, giving a tight, worried smile.

Her words stunned me. They were so like what I had just told Rose. She had ran, so I would too.

"Thank you." I managed to get out before I was sprinting off to find my Roza.

I didn't know where she would be, but I had an idea.

* * *

**So how was it? Please Review! Thank you for reading xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I hope you all liked the previous chapter in Dimitri's point of view. Thank you for the reviews. I know you're probably sick of hearing me say that, but I appreciate them so much! Also, sorry about saying the the review was in Spanish, it was actually Italian hehe I was wondering why only some of the words translated hehe.  
Anyway here is chapter 14 hehe I couldn't hlp writing it super quick because I've been waiting to do it this whole story hehe  
Thank you x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Rose**

I didn't even really know where I was headed until I wound up there. Quickly glancing around I stepped closer to the tree, and with one last look over my shoulder, I let a single tear fall after so many and pushed myself up the tree, climbing the ladder. I went to the far corner, relieved that Liam couldn't lock up the tree house, and curled up in a ball, tears running freely again. I was scared to open my eyes, fearing what would go on in front of them, but also scared to shut them, for fear of what is not seen. Either way it didn't make a difference, it was so dark in this corner. Thoughts of Dimitri constantly ripped my heart into shreds. Would he be okay?

I shouldn't have left him! He meant everything to me and now I didn't even know if he would make it. I thumped my fist against the wall behind my back and choked back my sobs.

Then I heard the familiar sound of someone climbing up the ladder. I held my breath, not sure as to who it could be, although I was pretty sure it couldn't be a Strigoi because of the wards. Eyes wide open, I watched a dark silhouette walk towards me, only able to notice it as a darker patch of shadow. It got closer, knees creaking as it bent down, one arm extended.

"Rose?" Warm fingers brushed my cheek, I instantly knew that touch, "Are you alright?" His accented voice whispered, I inhaled deeply, just checking it was definitely Dimitri, although the odds of anyone else were slim.

The scent confirmed it and I leapt into his arms.

"Roza, I was so worried." He breathed into the top of my head, his lips pressing against my hair. He had one of his hands firmly pressed on the small of my back, pressing me as tightly to him as possible.

I hugged him just as tightly back, breathing in the faint smell of his aftershave.

"You were worried? I was the one who was worried." I spoke, pulling back and feeling around until my hands felt his cheeks and cradled his face. "I can't see you face." I whispered, feeling dampness on one side.

"Wait here." He whispered back before stepping out of my hold. A few seconds later there was a shuffling sound then the spark of a match being struck. The tree house glowed a dim orange as the match flickered. He walked over to a oil lamp and lit it easily, shaking out the match.

He walked back to me and returned his hand to my back, his other resting along my jaw, his thumb caressing my cheek.

He pulled my face to his and crushed his lips down on mine, gripping me to him urgently. I peeked my eyes open for just a second, just to check his face.

He had a nasty looking cut along his chest, but the bleeding had mostly stopped. What caught my eyes were his. They were squeezed shut, his eyebrows mashed together with worry. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the kiss.

Soon, he pulled away, continuing to stroke my cheek and flick his eyes between mine. He looked like he was searching for some kind of answer and I saw the click of a decision winning over in his head.

His lips stretched into a small smile as he leant in slowly to kiss me again. His lips touched mine with such gentleness that I hardly felt it. His lips moulded around mine, moving mine with him in a rhythm that was all our own. We both deepened the kiss at the same time, but it remained gentle and loving. Our tongues lightly tangled together as he took small steps backwards, taking me with him.

He moved a hand from my back up to wrap around my shoulders, holding up my weight in one hand as he went to swiftly swing me up into his arms with the other, not breaking the kiss. I held onto him around the neck as I felt him dip to pick something up before continuing to walk a few steps. There was a quiet thump on the floor as he dropped whatever he had been holding, and he lowered me down to the ground where the thick woollen mat conforted my back. He pulled back from the kiss and I opened my eyes to see him settle onto his side, his elbow holding him up as his other hand went back to hold my jaw.

We kissed softly for a few more moments, my stomach doing flips every time he moved his lips against mine. I wanted him. I wanted him in everyway, but all I felt was love.

It wasn't like the hunger I had had for him before, but a need that was as sweet and pure as it was foreign. I didn't know _that _particular need could be pure and innocent. I removed my arms from around his neck and trailed my hands down his chest and under the hem of his shirt, running my fingers lightly over his stomach.

He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes again, a warm smile lighting his face.

"Please?" I begged in a whispered, smiling when I saw his face warm more.

He reached up and peeled his shirt off slowly, the glowing from the oil lamp setting off the muscles of his chest and stomach perfectly, as well as the deep gash running horizontally along it.

I frowned and reached forward to touch it lightly but Dimitri caught my wrist.

"It doesn't hurt." He whispered, reaching down to hold my shoulders up and ease my shirt off too, this was the decision I had seen in his eyes.

I wanted to cry out in joy.

I sucked in as my stomach began exposed, soon followed by my entire torso as he dropped my shirt beside me. I remained sitting up when he reached and pulled the tie out of my hair, letting it fall down in slightly damp tendrils around my bare shoulders.

I smiled up at him shakily, not feeling the nerves until now. I swallowed loudly and moved my shaking hands down to his belt buckle, keeping my eyes down from his sight. My hands were shaking so bad I could only get the leather strap back through the holder, but not completely out of the buckle.

"Don't be nervous, Roza." He whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against mine before he pressed his soft, warm lips there. "I won't hurt you."

I smiled up at him, trying to show him I was fine, when I so wasn't. I wanted this, of course I did, but I was worried I would mess up, be really bad at _it_.

He smiled at me again, reaching down and popping the button open of my jeans, easing them down slowly before removing them completely. My skin suddenly felt white hot as he examined my body with admiration.

His face went serious, not Mentor mode serious, but like he was focussing so entirely on me. He moved his fingertips to my temples, running them down my cheek and neck, over my shoulder, down my waist and over my hip, his fingers shaking a little too.

I smiled with new confidence and reached for his belt, undoing it completely this time. He kicked them off the rest of the way and we were both sitting there in our underwear.

"I love you, my Roza." He whispered, moving to hover over me, his arms supporting him, one of his legs tangle between mine.

"I love you too." I breathed as he began removing the rest of my clothes slowly, his eyes asking for permission with each piece he removed.

He pulled off the rest of his too and looked into my eyes as he began to make love to me. He halted when I whimpered, waiting for my face to smooth out again before he continued. He was hesitant while I flinched, stopping and leaning forward to kiss my forehead softly each time. Soon I flinched for the last time and the pain was replaced by pleasure.

It felt so nice to know it could be romantic and special and undeniably sweet.

Dimitri kept up a constant stream of sighs in my ear, "Roza, Roza, Roza." He would whisper, sending tingles all over my body.

He was gentle just as he had promised, and when it was over, every muscle in my body felt alive with electricity, but I was exhausted. Even though I was sure he had done majority of the work, it made me sleepy.

Dimitri lifted himself off me and rolled onto his back, when I snuggled into his side and looked at his face, his smile was so bliss it made me want to cry. He didn't regret it, he loved it. I could appreciate the beauty of his entire body now, it was perfect despite the gashes the Strigoi had created. I loved the feeling that he had seen me naked, his eyes glued to me so intensely it made my skin heat up.

"You are beautiful, Roza." He whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I grinned wildly at him and turned my back to him as he curled his body around behind me, revelling in the warmth and comfort of his hard, strong body, his smooth skin fused to mine without clothes to interrupt.

He reached down and pulled a thick blanket over us, it must have been what he had grabbed before. He tucked it all around us and rested an arm over my waist.

"Sleep, my Roza." He murmured, kissing my bare shoulder, putting an arm under my head as a pillow

"I love you." I whispered back, kissing where his arm extended out in front of me.

The shiver that radiated through his body gave me butterflies as I fell asleep in his arms again.

* * *

**If i sucked with the scene I'm sorry =S Please tell me though, I don't want to keep writing bad scenes. Review please! thank you x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. I am so sorry to the people I disappointed with my last chapter =( please don't stop reading any of the stories I post in the future. I'll practise and improve my writing I promise =) Review, thank you x**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rose**

I felt a streak of light burn over my closed eyes, slowly opening them into the harsh light. I looked around with my eyes, confused about where I was until I felt the arm around my waist move slightly.

Last night came crashing back to me.

The Strigoi attack, my moment of total, utter depression, and then the happiest moment of my life when Dimitri had finally given in to me, all the way. I felt every part of him pressed up against my back, some_ parts _more than others as his skin mingled with mine.

A ridiculous smile swept my face of worry and I turned in Dimitri's arms to face him, kissing the hollow at the base of his throat. I watched as his eyes fluttered open a few times before focussing down to my face with the same smile he had given last night.

"Good morning, Roza." He whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep.

He kept his arm under my head, but bent the lower part to come up so he could stroke my hair lazily.

"Good morning." I smiled back, resting my hands on his chest as it rose and fell slowly.

He stretched out his arm that was on my waist before using it to pull me closer, kissing my forehead.

"I should call Alberta." He stated, but didn't move to get up, only moving to run is fingers up and down my bare arm.

"You should." I agreed cheekily, knowing full well that he had no intentions of getting up just yet.

"She knows." He told me, his eyes watching mine carefully, almost apologetically.

"I think she always did." I laughed, twirling a lock of his hair where it hung down to his chin.

How could he call me beautiful when I was in the presence of something so much more perfect? The cut on his cheek would probably leave a little scare, but it just made him all the more dangerous looking.

I ran my finger along the cut, hoping it didn't hurt him. He looked down at me then. All of me.

"We better get going. Alberta will start to worry." He diverted his eyes pulled himself to sit up, the blanket falling free of us both, now he stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes snapped back to my body, looking it over thoroughly again. He began to lean back down to me, his fingers brushing my stomach, then moving up shakily.

"Alberta will worry." He whispered to himself, pulling his hand back into a fist, trying to drag his eyes from me.

Even though I really didn't want to, I pulled the blanket up around me to cover my body, letting him find his restraint.

We got dressed quickly, facing away from each other because the temptation was too much. Once we were done, we turned back to face eachother, smiling like naughty school kids.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath suddenly, patting his jean pockets for what I assumed was his phone.

"Here." I smiled, offering my phone over to him.

His features fell in relief and he pulled up Alberta's number, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey, it's me. I found Rose and we are safe. Meet us at the attack sight and we will get our bags from the car." He spoke quickly, towing me over to the ladder. "Thank you, Alberta. See you soon."

He clicked off the phone and climbed down quickly, waiting at the bottom to catch me if I fell while climbing. Thankfully I didn't, but he still supported me by the hips on the last couple of steps.

We began walking back through the woods. Dimitri knotted his fingers into mine and kept his eyes open, scanning our surroundings as we went.

"It's day time, Comrade. We are safe." I smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"We are not out of the frying pan yet, Roza. I nearly lost you so I am not taking any chances with your life from now on." His words were clipped, but not harsh.

I wound my other arm through his as well as securely gripping his hand. If he needed reassurance of my safety, then I would give him that.

We made it to the car eventually. Alberta climbed out of a Ute when she saw us, dashing to look us over.

"I've called in a tow company to take care of the Hummer. I took all your things out, come quickly." She urged, walking sternly back to the Ute and jumping in.

"What a shame." I sighed looking at the busted Hummer. "That's got to hurt Vlad's budget. No ball this year." I huffed, trying to lighten the mood. Dimitri smiled tightly, more polite than genuine as he opened the passenger door for me. Hewouldn't take no for an answer so I swung myself up, him climbing into the back seat.

"Strigoi warnings have been put into place in this area, but there is little more we can do." Alberta sighed, turned the key in the ignition. "We must hurry to make it back before nightfall."

Dimitri and I both agreed silently as we started down the road, though i doubted we wouldn't make it. It was a long drive, but not _that_ long.

"Sleep, Roza." Dimitri soothed, leaning forward from the back seat to stroke my hair back gently.

Just before I closed me eyes, I saw Alberta's thin lips twitch into a smile.

I smiled myself and closed my eyes, no even knowing why I was so tired. Dimitri continued to sooth me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear and running his fingers through my hair.

Even though I knew it was selfish of me, that I should have offered to drive and let Alberta and Dimitri have a rest, since, well, _they _had been the ones to take down a group of Strigoi, I didn't have the energy to argue my point. I fell asleep, hoping that I would wake up and this would have all blown over.

Yeah, because that _always_ happened for me.

…

I awoke to murmuring, blinking my eyes open to see Alberta talking to the guards at St Vladmir's gate, I had slept the entire way. They moved to open the gate quickly and let us drive through, instantly shutting it again.

Once the gates were securely locked behind us, I could almost see the tension in the air disperse.

After a really long night and day, we were finally safe.

Dimitri climbed out from the back seat and opened my door, lifting me into his arms. I was still groggy from the sleep, so I didn't complain as he continued to carry me to the dhampir dorms. He had only walked a few steps when I saw Lissa standing with Christian, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. When she caught sight of us, her face lit up and she ran over to me, worry as well as relief in her jade green eyes.

"Thank God you are okay!" She sighed, her forehead wrinkling as she tried to pick up my bag from the ground.

Christian came over and picked them up for her, giving her a loving smile that made me almost feel like I was intruding on some intimate thing with them, before looking at me, his expression turning cocky.

"I knew we couldn't get rid of you that easy." He grinned, carrying both our bags as Dimitri began walking again.

"You just wait, Sparky." I warned, grinning mischievously.

We all walked up to my dorm room and Christian set the bags down on the floor. Dimitri went straight to the bed and gently eased me down onto it, caressing my cheek slowly before placing a kiss there. I blushed wildly, wondering if he had forgotten we had an audience and turned to look at them.

Lissa's mouth hung open in a very unattractive way -even for her- and Christian had a dark eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Uh…" I searched for an explanation, looking to see what Dimitri thought about them knowing. He sat down on the end of the bed, smiling his encouragement. "Well, a lot happened at the camp…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to explain it.

"We can see that." Christian countered, his smirk so evident that I suspected he probably had already guessed.

I explained it all to them with Dimitri's help. Not leaving anything out. I told them about Georgia, making a mental note to give her a call and see if we could meet up. Despite what I had predicted, Lissa was happy I had found a dhampir friend that I could relate to. We moved on to the more serious of the speeches, how we would make it work, and never put her in danger because of our feelings.

She didn't mind anyway.

In a way she almost looked guilty, and dipping into her mind I found I was correct, she felt guilty about us thinking we had to hide it from her.

I smiled at how stupid she could be and looked over at Dimitri. He was staring at me intently, his eyes the warmest brown I had ever seen.

He loved me. I knew everything would work out okay aslong as I held onto that one -if only- concrete fact.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I think this will probably be the end of this story, sorry. I'm stuck for ideas now haha so I don't want to keep writing really boring stuff that really has no purpose. Also, I am sorry that for some of you, the scene from the last chapter was predictable and like everything else. I tried but I can't do the hard out romantic stuff, I'm really sorry =S Anyway review and tell me what you think. Thank you for sticking with me through this story x**


	16. Author Note

**I am really sorry to all of you who wanted me to continue with this story, but I really didn't want to drag it out when nothing is really happening apart from Dimitri and Rose kissing, although I love writing those moments.  
****I lost my mojo though hehe I might write for it again, but not until I have some kind of plot, I will be writing different stories though so please read them.  
****Thank you so much for the reviews though, they meant so much to me and maybe if I got some suggestions, I could write you more.**

**Thank you for reading x**


End file.
